


Cold

by Holkie



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: Winter hit the island and a nasty virus is going around.  It most affects those whose body temperature can go up or down.  Which means Demon's body temperature goes down and Firebird has to warm him up.





	Cold

Winter hit the island, not hard. But it did get snow and the ever fun colds and flu. There was always something new. This year there was a virus that affected people whose body temperature could vary up or down. Meaning those who got cold easy had fevers that burned bright. Fire controllers, who could get overheated easy got every, every cold. There were medicines that helped control their body temperatures, but they didn’t often work and a few people had died.

Starchild met Demon as the other man was leaving his office. Demon was stumbling as he walked, his arms wrapped close to his body.

“Hey, Demon, you heading to lun... Oh, no, you don’t look good.” Starchild said.

Demon looked up. “I don’t feel good. I actually feel...cold.”

Starchild managed to get Demon to the stable and had him sit while their horses were saddled. He also sent a message to a doctor that Demon was ill and should go to his house. They got to Demon’s home and he almost fell off Thunder. He was shivering as Starchild helped him into his home. 

“Hello, Demon...and Starchild. We weren’t expecting you for lunch...oh, no. You’re sick, Demon!” Firebird hurried to his side. “Oh! He’s actually cold.”

“I think he’s got that virus. I sent for the doctor and told him to come here.” Starchild said. “I haven’t been able to do anything this virus.”

Wolf looked over her shoulder as Firebird settled Demon on the sofa. “Soup will be startled in a few moments.”

Firebird looked up at Wolf. “Do we have chicken? It is better for this and will be done faster. Just make sure you cook the chicken before you pull it from the bones and chop it up. But the vegetables, herbs, and spices are the same.And he could use the extra spices I wrote it down.”

“You got it.” Wolf was off to the kitchen to start making the soup. 

The doctor arrived just then. He checked over Demon, then went to talk to Starchild and Fisher about how to warm up Demon. Everything in a fire controller’s house was designed to cool him down from overheating, not make him warmer.

Demon was shivering. “It’s so cold.”

“Oh, Demon. Lean forward then, so I can put my wing behind you.” Firebird said. She shifted position as he did to slip one wing behind him. She had him lean back and wrapped her other wing around him. Then started to warm them up.

“That’s nice.” Demon said. He looked at her. “I remember this, from the ferry boat bringing you home.”  
Firebird nodded. “I can keep you warm as you need.”

They both looked over at the others, who were in deep conversation as to how do you keep a fire controller warm, completely ignoring the two on the sofa.

“Gentlemen.” Firebird said. No response. “Masters?” Still nothing.

Demon looked at Firebird, then said as loud as he could. “HEY! Rude men, she’s trying to tell you something.”

The group turned to see Firebird curled up next to Demon with her wings around him.

Starchild started to walk over to them. “Well, we’re trying to come up with a way to warm you up and make you well. Wow, it’s warm over here.” As he got closer to the couple.

“That’s what she is trying to tell you. You don’t need quilts or anything else. I’ve got Firebird.”

“My wings can generate heat. I can make them as warm as needed. For about 4 hours at a time. If Demon and I are in bed, it will even warm up the bed. So when I have to take a break to cool down, he’ll still be warm when I get back in bed.”

Starchild sat next to Demon. “That is really warm. How long can you do this?

“As long as I can take cool down breaks and get food, as long as Demon needs. Just have to have someone come in to remind me to cool off.” Firebird said.

The doctor came over. “I could use several dozen like you.”

“Just put out a call for fire controllers who can warm up their wings or the air around them. Fire breathers aren’t safe. They set things on fire, but others would be good.” Firebird answered.

The doctor said. “Alright, Demon, get yourself to your room, undress, and get in bed. I’ll send some medicines around that may help as well.”

Firebird unwrapped her wings and Starchild and Fisher helped Demon to his room.

“Ah, doctor?” Firebird asked before following the men. “Demon is...well, usually a little frisky when we’re in bed. Should I discourage him if he tries to get amorous?”

“Well, if he is feeling good enough to try for that, he’s better. Just try to take control so he doesn’t over do it.”

Firebird nodded and left for their bedroom.

Demon was sitting on the edge of the bed and giving a bit of a fight to the men as they tried to undress him.

“No, I’m cold! Want warm.”

“You’ll warm up in a minute.” Firebird said as she entered the room.

“Oh, yeah! Company! Naked company! Oh, no. You’ll ogle my naked company! “

Firebird sat and took off her boots and then her top. “Well, I need them here to help get you in bed.”

Starchild snorted and chuckled. “Never thought I’d hear a naked woman say that to Demon.”

Fisher chuckled. Demon looked confused. Get naked and get cold. Or let Firebird stand there naked and the men ogle her. Or get naked and get into bed so she could get in there.

She finished pulling off her leggings. “Well, either let them undress you and get in bed. Or fight them and I’ll stand here naked, until they get you in bed.”

Demon gave up and they got him undressed and in bed.

Firebird moved to the bed. “Sit him up so I can get my wing behind him.”

She lay down next to Demon and then wrapped her wings around him. They pulled the cover up over them.

“Anything you need?” Fisher asked.

“Some water every so often and something light to snack on to keep my energy up. Oh, and ask the doctor how much he should eat. I think the first thing he should have is the chicken soup. Wolf is starting it. It’s faster to make than the beef and probably better against the virus for both of us. Specially spicy.’

“Alright. Someone will be in in four hours to check on you.”

Firebird turned back to Demon. He was pouting just a bit.

“Strange men saw you naked.”

Firebird laughed. “They aren’t strangers, you know both of them.”

“Aren’t suppose to see you naked. That’s my job.”

“One’s my healer and has seen me naked to heal my wounds. You sent him.”

Demon pulled her closer and growled just a bit. “Ummm, this feels good.” He put his head on her shoulder. 

Firebird smiled. “I’m glad, master.”

Demon growled lightly.

She laughed. “Demon. So feeling a little better?”

Demon stroked up from her hip to her breast and squeezed a little. “Feeling very good.”

“Now, now. None of that. You’re not healthy enough for that.” Firebird said.

“Still want, will always want.” He looked up at her and kissed her chin.

They settled down to sleep. Firebird hummed a very old lullaby for Demon and he was soon out. She dozed and would wake up every time he moved. Finally, four hours later, Starchild came in to wake Firebird up to cool off.

“Firebird? It’s time.” Starchild said. “Need help?”

“Just a bit. Demon? Would you get off of my wing?” Firebird gave him a gentle push and he rolled off of her. 

Demon woke up enough to watch Firebird walk to the pool. “Pretty lady. Don’t ogle my pretty lady.”

Starchild looked from her to him. “I’ve seen it before. Oh, Wolf says the soup is coming along fine. And it smells as good as before.”

“Are you staying for dinner? You could use some of the soup just in case.” Firebird floated with her wings stretched out behind her, her arms resting on the edge of the pool.

“i’ll stay.”

Wolf came into the room carrying a tray with some mugs and a pitcher of water on it. “Hello, there. Brought in some soup for you. Eep! You’re naked!”

Firebird laughed as Demon sat up. “Hey! Don’t look at my naked lady.”

“Kind of hard not to do right now, Demon.” Firebird finished cooling off and walked from the pool. With a flash of light fire, she was dry and headed for the bed.

“Hey!”

Wolf tried to look anywhere but at Firebird as she slipped into the bed and pulled the cover up.

“As the soup is only lunch level, I only brought a couple of mugs for now. You’ll get more at dinner.” Wolf said, keeping his eyes down as he handed them their mugs.

“Thank you, Wolf, and you behave, bad Demon. We’re trying to make you feel better.”

Demon finished his soup and handed his mug back to Wolf. “You don’t like the way I feel? Should I feel this way?” He reached for her with his fingers wriggling. 

Starchild and Wolf both snorted. “Don’t know if you’re getting better or the virus is getting to you. See you in four hours.”

Firebird wrapped her arms and then her wings around him as they settled down. They dozed off quickly.

Four hours later, Starchild was in to wake up Firebird and give Demon some of the medicine the doctor had sent. Wolf came in almost on his heels with a cart with a pot of the spicy version of the soup and bowls. And some light snacks for Firebird later.

“I was volunteered because I’ve been through the fire already and seen Firebird naked. You can only fire me once, Demon.”

“Demon, no you won’t. Wolf is doing good for you and I am not cooking all the time.”

Wolf pulled a couple of bed trays from the lower shelf on the cart. “Because you have bowls of soup this time. So eat first, then cool off.”

“That should work fine.” Firebird said.

“There should be enough soup for two bowls each. Got to get you healthy, Demon and keep Firebird healthy, too.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, Demon, you will be happy to know I have to go feed the rest of this household, I have to stop ogling Firebird.”

“Hey!”

“Oh, shut up and eat, bad Demon.” Firebird said.

Starchild chuckled. “Now, you are suppose to take this medicine once every four hours. So next time I’m in to check on Firebird, you’ll get another dose, Demon.”

Demon grumbled. “Don’t like it, tastes bad. The medicine that is.”

“Of course, it’s medicine. See you in four.” Starchild left the room.

They finished their soup and Demon whimpered for some more. Firebird just rolled her eyes and got up to get it. She turned back and Demon was just staring at her, grinning. She got hers and went back to bed. When she finished her soup, she took her bowl and tray back to the cart. Then went to cool off in the pool. After she was done with that, she climbed out, dried off, and went back to the bed. Demon was done with his soup and handed her the empty bowl and tray. She put them away and pushed it away from the bed.

Firebird settled back on the bed, this time on her back. Demon curled up with her as she wrapped her arms and wings around him. She brought the warmth up slowly. The bed had gotten a little cold while they had ate.

“Umm, this feels so good. You feel good, too.” He settled his head on her shoulder again. 

“I like it, too. Not you being sick. But I like holding you. Our bodies close together. I feel...safe. Never knew what that was like for a long time.”

He stroke her. “I’m glad. I’ll try to make you safe all the time.”

She kissed his forehead. “Go to sleep, my master.”

They slipped into sleep again.

Some time later, Demon woke with a started. The bed was warmer than it had been. He looked at the clock. Six hours! He started to shake Firebird awake.

“Firebird! Firebird! Wake up! It’s late! It’s been six hours. No one came in to wake us up. They must have fallen asleep, too.” Demon said.

“What?” Firebird said sleepily

“Wake up! I have to get you to the pool.” Demon tried to get out of the bed. He almost went down himself. 

He staggered and then helped Firebird from the bed. He managed to get her on her feet, and headed for the pool. They fell to their knees just before the pool. Demon gave up and dragged Firebird there. She was hot, too hot. Laying on the side of the pool, he managed to get her to the edge and just rolled her into the pool, holding onto an arm.

Firebird came up, spudding. “What? what?”

“It’s late. We slept too long, six hours. No one came in to wake us up. You were too hot. I had to get you to the pool.” Demon said.

“Oh, gods. Thank you, Demon,. Are you too hot? Need to cool off?” Firebird said, still a little out of it.

“No, I’m fine, still a bit cold. But it does feel nice here by the pool. We must have all been too tired. At least I got you to the pool in time.” Demon reached out and stroked her wet hair.

All of sudden, Starchild burst into the room in a panic. “Firebird! I’m sorry! I over slept! Wait, what? Where are you?”

“Here, Starchild. Demon got me to the pool when we realized what had happened.” Firebird stretched her wings out behind her.

“Oh, thank gods.” Starchild walked over next to Demon and collapsed on the floor. “I was so worried when I woke and looked at the time.”

“That’s alright. I guess we’re all tired.” Firebird said.

“Are you going to be alright? I thought Demon was going to kill me if something happened to you.” Starchild admitted.

“ Not now, but if you keep looking at my naked lady....”

“Oh, stop it. You say that one more time, I swear, I will dance naked through the whole house when you get better.” Firebird said.

“You wouldn’t it!”

“Yes, I would.”

Starchild, laughing. “May I get a ticket?”

“You would be an invited guest.”

“Hey!”

Firebird kissed Demon on the nose. “And if you don’t behave, you’ll be tied to a chair and gagged while you watch.”

“H....” He had a thoughtful look on his face.

Starchild laughed and almost rolled off into the pool.

“I do believe I’m cool enough to go back to bed. Starchild, if you would help this bad boy back to bed.”

Starchild got Demon on his feet and to the bed. He put him as far in as he could and then gave him some of the medicine again. Demon made at face at the taste of it.

Firebird climbed in the bed and settled on her back. She liked that position better than on her side. Demon lay on her as she wrapped her wings around him. Starchild pulled up the covers and left again. 

Demon lay on her, stroking what he could reach and nuzzling her neck. 

“Ummm.”  
“So you like this, do you?” Firebird said, as she stroked his head.

“Oh, yeah! It’s making me feel a little....” Demon’s eyebrows danced. “A little frisky.”

“What doesn’t?” Firebird said. “But are you feeling up to it?”

“Oh, yeah!” Demon rose up on his elbows and kissed her. “Always.”

“Careful, you’re on my wings.”

“Open them a little and we’ll roll over.” Demon said.

Firebird moved her wings and Demon, his wings folded, rolled them over on his back. She moved her wings over them, like a tent. Demon, grinning, slid his hands to her hips and lifted her. He then thrust up as he pulled her down on him, entering her slowly to make them both shiver. Demon rocked his hips as she rocked hers. Firebird leaned forward, panting and sharing their breath. She watched his pleasure on his face and in his eyes as they danced in rhythm The fire didn’t burn as hot or rise as high, but it was enough to warm Demon.

“Do you need to cool off?”

Demon said. “No, that was perfect. But I am tired.”

“Then sleep, my heart.”

Four hours later, it was now daylight, and Starchild came to wake Firebird to cool off and give Demon his medicine. The doctor followed in when Firebird was in the pool to check on Demon.

“So, how are you feeling today, Demon?” The doctor asked.

Demon reached out and waggled his fingers. “Like this. Is that the right way?”

The doctor looked confused as Starchild and Firebird laughed.

“Private joke, doctor.” Starchild said.

“Well, if he’s joking, he must be better. I’d say one more day on the medicine and rest, and you can get out of bed, Demon.”

“I don’t wanna.”

:Demon! Behave.” Firebird laughed. “He feeling better and feisty.”

“I can see that. Well, good day, folks.”

Starchild looked at them. “Well, should I come get you for lunch or leave you alone for a bit more?”  
Firebird looked at Demon, who had a hopeful and lecherous look on his face. “Knock first. If you hear ‘get out’ or something is throw at the door, we’ll be out in a bit.”

Starchild laughed as he left the room. Firebird climbed from the pool, dried, and walked toward the bed. Demon pounced, with a growl, on her when she got close. 

She laughed. “Well, you are definitely feeling feisty.”

“Why, hello, Feisty, nice to meet you.” Demon kissed her. 

First laughter, then moans, could be heard just outside the bedroom door.


End file.
